doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gallifrey Adventures/The Prisoners
''Previously, on Gallifrey Adventures: ''Raylu: Are you ready? Kenius: I waited a 100 years for this day. I'm ready. Paku: As the new generation of Gallifrenians and potential new generation of Time Lords, it is important for you all to know one of the most important events in Gallifrey's history. The Time War. Paku: DON'T TOUCH THAT! Kenius: Why not? It's just a fountain. ???: My name is Maya. Paku: We're going to have a...special surprise guest, tomorow. The Principal went to have a meeting with him about tomorow. Kenius: .....So then it means the house is a.... Raylu: ....Tardis! Maya: We're...not on our moon. We're on.... Kenius: SKARO! ''The Dalek's black laser is launched. All 3 of them fall to the ground. '"THE TIME LORDS HAVE RETURNED! THE TIME LORDS SURVIVED! THE TILE LORDS HAVE RETURNED! THE TIME LORDS ARE ALIVE"' 'Episode:' Raylu starts opening his eyes: Raylu: Ughh......Oh! Guys! Raylu wakes everyone up. Maya: Ugh....my head hurts. Kenius: What hap-...THE DALEK! Raylu looks around. Raylu: We're in a cell. Maya: Oh my god. This isn't happening. I...I'm dreaming, right? We're not on Skaro. No way....right? Kenius: I'm afraid it's real. Maya: See I TOLD YOU not to mess with the Tardis. Now not only are we prisoners of the Daleks, but now they know Gallifrey has returned. Kenius: Oh boy... In a big room with a lot of Daleks. The Dalek that captured Raylu, Kenius and Maya is speaking to the Dalek Supreme. Dalek Supreme: ''The Time Lords have been destroyed. Gallifrey has been sealed away. You are lying. Dalek: The Prisoners are Gallifrenians. Dalek Supreme:'' Incorrect. The Doctor is the only Gallifrenian left.'' Dalek: My scannings are correct. I am not a faulty Dalek. Dalek Supreme: Your brain is decaying. Dalek: Incorrect. I am fine. Dalek Supreme: You will be disposed off. Exterminate the faulty Dalek. EXTERMINATE THE FAULTY DALEK! All the Daleks in the room exterminate the Dalek. Dalek Supreme: The prisoners are not required. The prisoners can be exterminated! All Daleks:'' Exterminate the Prisoners! Exterminate the prisoners!'' The Daleks leave the room to head to the cell. Back to the Cell: Maya: You do realize we've brought everyone from the academy with us? Raylu: The door....The Tardis. Maya: Exactly. We went to investigate the fountain at 00:00. Teacher Paku told us to wake up at 6 AM. Raylu: They're gonna wake up in 6 hours. They're gonna exit the house.... Maya: And they'll be on Skaro. Raylu: Oh crap. Kenius: Come on guys, look on the bright side. Maya: The...bright side? THE BRIGHT SIDE?! Because of us, all the potential Time Lords will be killed, and Gallifrey will be invaded. WHERE'S THE BRIGHT SIDE HERE? Kenius: At the very least WE can survive. Raylu: What? How? Without the Tardis....We can't leave Skaro. Kenius: Yes, but look. Kenius points to the cell near them. Kenius: That Dalek took the door, and put it in that cell. If we can trick a Dalek to change our cells.... Raylu: That's not going to happen, Kenius. The Daleks won't negociate with us. If a Dalek will come trough this hall, it's gonna be because they're gonna kill us, not because he's gonna change our cells if we ask nicely. Kenius: Hmmmm... Maya: I hear some Daleks coming! This is the end... Kenius: I have an idea! 10 Daleks arrive in front of the cell. Dalek: The prisoners are not required! Dalek 5: At the order of the Dalek Supreme, you will be exterminated! EXTERMINATE! Kenius: WAIT! Dalek 7: No negocatiating will happen. Kenius: No. That's not it. See that door in the other cell? The Daleks look at the other cell: Dalek 7: I do. Kenius: That is....our spaceship. You see....That's how we got here. Maya: Kenius, what are you doing? Dalek 2: Your spaceship must be destroyed! Kenius: Exactly. So why don't you take us 3 into that cell as well? That way, you can exterminate the 3 of us AND the door, in 1 shot. The Daleks look at each other. Dalek 7: Open the cell door. The prisoners will be transported to a different cell. Open the door to Cell No.8 and Cell No.9. The doors open. Dalek 6: Come. '' Raylu, Kenius and Maya are transported to Cell No.9 Maya: Ok, what's the plan now? The Daleks are in front of us. We can't go inside. Kenius: Oh, I don't know. I just wanted us in the same room as the Tardis. Maya: WHAT?! But now not only will they exterminate us, but they'll exterminate every student as well. Kenius: Oh...I think I should've thought this trough. Maya: You "THINK"? Dalek: ''You and the door will be exterminated! BZZZZZTTTT! Raylu: Wha-what was that? Kenius: I think...the Daleks got a message. Dalek 9: ... You will be spared for now. Raylu/Kenius/Maya: Pfew. Dalek 9: But the door is required! The door must be presented to our leader. TAKE THE DOOR! TAKE THE DOOOOR! Raylu: OH COME ON! Really? The Daleks take the door, closes the cell door, and leaves. Raylu: Our only chance out of here is now gone. We're either gonna be killed by the Daleks...or just spend the rest of our lives in this stupid cell. Kenius: Come on guys, there's still hope left. Maya: No. There isn't, and there never was. The second we stepped on Skaro, we were doomed. And not only us, but our entire race. Stepping on Skaro....is the start of the second Time War. Kenius: What are you talking about? Maya: That Dalek scanned us, Kenius. They know what species we are. ... We doomed our species by coming here. I knew we shouldn't have messed with the Tardis. Kenius: *sigh* I really screwed up, didn't I? Raylu: It's not just your fault. Kenius: I remember that Dalek scanning us, too. Maya is right. They're gonna invade Gallifrey, and it's all my fault. Raylu: Hmmm...we need to get a message trough. Kenius: Huh? Raylu: We have to warn Gallifrey about what's coming. Kenius: But how? We're on a cell. We don't have anything here. Raylu: Ah, you're right. Into a big room, 5 Daleks come in, with the door. Dalek: We have heard your command. The door has been obtained. ???: Hehe. Good. The mysterious person turns around. It's Davros. Davros: Open the door. Dalek 5: This is just a door. There is nothing behind. Davros: I ORDER YOU! Open the door! The Daleks open the door, and Davros notices it's bigger on the inside. Davros: Call the Dalek Supreme. I want to have a few words with him. After a few minutes, Dalek Supreme enters the room. Dalek Supreme: I am here. Davros: Those Daleks here bought this door to me. It belongs to our prisoners. And what do you know it..this door is a Tardis. Dalek Supreme: Tardis is Time Lord technology. Davros: It is, yes. Why would non-Gallifrenians have one? Dalek Supreme: Tardis are not given to other species. Davros: Good good. So then tell me...What species is our prisoners? Dalek Supreme: They are...Gallifrenians. Davros: Exactly. You dared exterminate the Dalek who captured them. HE CAPTURED GALLIFRENIANS! And you exterminated him based on your silly claims. Dalek Supreme:'' I....was wrong.'' Davros: You are not worthy of the title of "Supreme". Dalek Supreme:'' I....mercy. Mercy! MERCY!'' Davros: Daleks. Davros turns to the 5 Daleks that bought him the door. Davros: Exterminate our Ex-Dalek Supreme. Dalek Supreme: No! I am the Dalek Supreme! I control the Daleks. You will not kill me. Kill Davros! Kill Davros! The 5 Daleks turn around to Davros. Davros: Ah please, you're just my little puppet. Kill me, and kill the only person who can create more Daleks. CAN DALEK SUPREME DO THAT? He can't. Because he's just a normal Dalek, with a different color, thinking he's special. But he has no real ability. Is color a power? Think of that, my Daleks. Who do you want as your leader? Your father, who can give you countless brothers, or a mere red Dalek. Dalek Supreme:'' No. Do not listen to him. Kill Davros! KILL DAVROS NOW!'' The 5 Daleks turn around and exterminates Dalek Supreme. Davros: You made the right choice, my Daleks. Dalek 4: We are loyal to our creator! Dalek Supreme is no more! All hail Davros! HAIL DAVROS! Davros: Now... If this Tardis belongs to our prisoners, and our prisoners are Gallifrenians...then it can only mean one thing. Daleks! Open the Universal Projector! The Daleks press a buton, and a huge hologram of the universe that covers the entire room(making it look as if they're actually in space) opens. Davros: Hehe....There it is. Davros noticed Gallifrey. Davros: Go get out prisoners out of the prison. Bring them to me. Dalek 4: The prisoners will be bought to our one and true leader, Davros. Davros: Yea yea, speeches for later. Now go get 'em. In the cell: Kenius: 12 years of peace... Guess that's out of the window now. Raylu: At least it can't get any worse. The 5 Daleks come in front of the cell. Dalek: Master Davros wants to speak with you. Maya: Yea it can get worse. On Gallifrey, in a big city. In a room, there is a meeting between Principal Carnibus and someone. Carnibus: It's an honor to see you again ???: I should be the one to say that. You're preparing the new generation of Time Lords. That's not easy. Carnibus: Haha. Well anyway, it's that part of the year again. ???: Ah yes. When new people come to the academy. Carnibus: Yes. It would be my honor if you would come back with me to the Academy. ???: I come every year. Why would it be different now? Carnibus: I just...needed to make sure. ???: Well I'm gonna come. It's MY pleasure to meet the upcoming Time Lords. Carnibus: Are you worried about the new kids coming this year? Remember 2 years ago when Kerim and Urse blew up the academy? ???: Haha. Those kids blew up the entire academy. It's good to know new kids can't possibly do worse than that. Carnibus: Haha, yea. I mean what could they potentially do? Go on Skaro? Hahaha. The 2 both laugh. ???: That was a good laugh. Thanks for that. It's good to have a laugh after all the work I have to do. Skaro: The Daleks brings in the prisoners in the room(with the universal projector still making it look as space). Raylu: Woa. Davros: Hello prisoners. Maya: AH! Davros. Davros: You know me? Well, it's good to know I'm famous these days. Raylu: ... Davros: So... Where are you from? How'd you get here? Kenius: We uhmmm...Came with our spaceship. Davros: Ah yes, that door. The Daleks told me about that. You know...I had a look inside... Maya: DID YOU HURT ANYONE? Davros: Hehe. Calm down. All I had was take a look. It was enough to realize what it is. A Tardis. Hehaha. Raylu: W-we can explain! We stole one from Gallifrey before the Time War. But we're not even Time Lords. We're....humans. Yes, humans. And we stole one and... Davros: You can stop that. The Dalek scanned you before you were captured. I know exactly what you are. And I also know from where. Davros points to Gallifrey on the universal projection. Kenius: So you know. Davros: I do, yes. When did you came back? Why was I not informed? Raylu: We're never gonna tell you anything! Davros: Ah, really? Daleks, get your guns ready. We might need to do some.....cleaning up around here. Heheh. Raylu: Fine...we'll talk. 12 years ago. We came back 12 years ago. Davros: TWELVE YEARS? Oh my god, I was expecting a "yeasterday" or "last week" as an answer. Hmm...I might need to have a little chat with someone. Anyway. Why did you come here? Is this a declaration of war? Kenius: No no no! We promise you. I wanted to see one of Gallifrey's moon. But I put in the wrong coordinates. We wanted to leave, I swear. But we were captured. Davros: I understand... You can leave then. Maya: Wait....really? Davros: Of course not, are you stupid? Exterminate them. NOW! Raylu/Kenius/Maya: !!! Dalek: The order has been given. Exterminate our prisoners! Raylu looks around. Raylu: Not so fast! Raylu takes the video game case(the one they played last episode) and throws it on Davros's face. Davros: Aagh! I can't see! My Daleks, help me! Take this terror off my face! Raylu: Inside! NOW! Raylu, Kenius and Maya enter the Tardis. Maya: Since when did you have that game case in your pocket? Raylu: All along. Initially, we were going to return in our room after checking out the fountain. I never put it down somewhere in our room. Kenius: Alright, we'll talk later. Now we have to leave Skaro before they get that case off his face. Maya: WAIT! Do you know Gallifrey's coordinates, at the very least? Kenius: The Tardis has a database. We can just select "Last Place Visited", and we should be back. Kenius pulls a lever. Back outside, The Daleks finally take the case off Davros's face. Davros: Finally. Now, exterminate the....Wait! NO! The Tardis dematerializes. Davros: NO! The prisoners are escaping.... Hmmm....Ok. It's all ok. We don't need them anyways. Daleks, get the biggest ship we have, get as many Daleks on it, and set course....to Gallifrey. In The Tardis: Raylu: Are we...on Gallifrey? Kenius: I don't know, let's go check. The 3 exit the Tardis. Kenius: YES! We're back! In the exact same spot we were when we left. Maya: But what do we now? The Daleks will invade Gallifrey. Principal Carnibus and the special guest arrive at the door: Carnibus: And here is where.... Huh? Why are you 3 awake? Raylu: Time Lord President, Nacreus!! Nacreus: Yes. It's me. What are you 3 doing being awake this late? Raylu: Ummmm....Ok, who wants to give him the news? Nacreus: The news? ... What did you 3 do? Nacreus enters the door. Nacreus: Oh no. Nacreus notices that the fountain changed into a Tardis console. Nacreus: But it had a password...how did.... Kenius: Time Lord President, sir...I uhh...I wanted to see one of our moons. Carnibus: You used the Tardis?! Kenius: Y-yea...but...I put in the wrong coordinates. We didn't end up on our moon. We... we landed on Skaro. Nacreus: YOU LANDED WHERE?! B-but...no one saw you, right? You came straight back. Raylu: I'm....afraid that's not how things went. We didn't realize where we were until it was too late. A Dalek captured us. Nacreus: Oh no... Raylu: And...Davros is alive too, and he knows about Gallifrey. Nacreus: You 3 doomed us all. Kenius: We're really sorry. I know I shouldn't have messed with the Tardis and... Nacreus: ... Get out. Maya: Huh? Nacreus: You three. GET OUT OF THE CITY! Raylu: WHAT? Nacreus: You're exiled. Raylu: B-but.... Nacreus: I am the Time Lord President. What I say, is an order. And I order you 3 to leave this city. Imediatelly! Kenius: No. Nacreus: Excuse me? Kenius: I'm the one who insisted on going to the moon. Raylu and Maya tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. If you're going to exile someone, then exile me. Nacreus: Very well. Leave. Now. Raylu: Wait! Brother! Kenius: Alright. Kenius leaves. Raylu: KENIUS!!! Nacreus: Principal Carnibus, take those 2 in their room. I don't want them messing anything else. Carnibus: Yes sir. Raylu: Wait! Carnibus: You heard the president. Go. In your rooms...NOW! The 2 of them go inside, while Nacreus goes to the console: Nacreus: I put a password on you. How did you active? .... Nacreus de-activates the Tardis and changes the password. Nacreus: I suppose I should gather my war generals. In Raylu's room: Raylu: I can't believe this... In Maya and Heather's room: Heather: Huh? Oh. Maya. You woke me up. Maya: ... Heather: Come one, are you still mad about that? Maya: We're all gonna die. Now's not the time. Heather: Wait...what are you talking about? A few minutes later: Heather: YOU WENT WHERE?! Maya: ... Heather: You...you indirectly killed every living thing on Gallifrey. Maya: I KNOW! You don't have to throw it in my face like that. Heather: Maya, you don't understand the gravity of the situation. Maya: YES I DO! I'm not 50 anymore, Heather. Heather: ... Maya: ... Of course, that's it! Heather: Huh? Maya runs in the halls, and runs into Raylu. Raylu: Did you...get the same idea? Maya: Yes. We gotta get to President Nacreus before he leaves. Raylu: Yea, come on! On the outsides of the city, Kenius is walking: Kenius: My first day, and I messed up. Big time. I shouldn't have used that Tardis. Now I'm exiled and we're all doomed and it's all my fault. If only we could keep the Daleks out. Like...A FORCE FIELD! Yes, that's it. Kenius turns around and runs back towards the city: Kenius: Oh man, I hope President Nacreus didn't leave yet. In space, close, but not quite to, Gallifrey, a big spaceship is approaching. Davros is looking trough the big window. Dalek: We have Gallifrey in sight. Davros: Yes, I can see that myself. Hehahah. Oh silly Time Lords. Did you seriously think you could hide from me like that? It was just a matter of time. Kenius runs into Raylu and Maya: Raylu: KENIUS?! Kenius: I know how to stop the Daleks. Raylu: The force field. We know. We need to find President Nacreus. Kenius: Where do you think he went? Maya: OVER THERE! They run to Nacreus, who wants to enter his Tardis. Nacreus: Huh? You 3 again? Wait...*points to Kenius* I exiled you. Kenius: Yes yes, I know, and I'm sorry I'm going against your orders, but this is important. I know how we can stop the Daleks. A FORCE FIELD! Nacreus: A force field? Kenius: Yes, we were taught about that at The Time Lord Academy today. Flashback: Paku: If you want to become Time Lords, then you must know some science. I will only explain this once however, as you did something similar in the "normal" school. You created a force field around a coin. But now we're going bigger. We're going to contain a bottle inside a force field. Get ready for it. Flashback ends: Nacreus: Creating a force field... Dalek-proofing Gallifrey. Kenius: You've got to try it. The Daleks might be here any second. Nacreus: You 3 are only teens though. Teens who made a very bad move, as well. Kenius: Please. This is my last request before my exile. Nacreus: ... Very well. You 3, come inside my Tardis. The 4 of them enter the Tardis: Maya: WOAH! This Tardis looks sick. Nacreus: Haha, well I am the President, am I not? :P Kenius: Man, I really want a Tardis like this. Nacreus: You're never getting one, kid. Kenius: I know... Nacreus: Now...let's go to "TL Labs". *pulls levers. The 4 of them exit, and they appear in a lab. Scientist: Mr President sir. What brings you here? Nacreus: Gallifrey is in danger. Scientist: What? Raylu: Long story. The idea is...we need to create a force field around Gallifrey. Kenius: We learnt that at the Academy today. If we can do just that....but at a bigger scale... Scientist: President Nacreus, is this aproved? Nacreus: ... *looks at the kids* Yes. Do it. Scientist: Very well. Steveun, create a force field around the planet. Steveun: Yes sir. On the Dalek spaceship: Davros: ... Launch the dark spore. Dalek: Gallifrey is on sight. The Dark Spore is not neccesary. We will enter Gallifrey's orbit in 13 minutes. Davros: Dalek Supreme is no more. I am the only commander left. You will obey my orders. I have a bad feeling about this. We need to use it. All Daleks(in the room): WE WILL OBEY! WE OBEY DAVROS! OBEY DAVROS! Dalek 3: The Dark Spore countdown has been started. Davros: Hehe. Gallifrey: Scientist: The force field has been set around Gallifrey, but... Kenius: YES! Scientist: But...I'm afraid it won't do anything. It's just a decoration. Nacreus: I knew this was a waste of time. I have to go gather the War Councill. Maya: We failed. Our idea...failed. Nacreus: Kenius, you shall now go on your exile. This time for good. Kenius: Sorry brother. I tried. Kenius and Raylu hug each other. Kenius: Guess it's time to go. Nacreus: Yes. It is. GO! Kenius: Wait...We could make the force field react negatively to something. Nacreus: What? .... OF COURSE! Steveun, is there any Dalek DNA around here? Steveun: Y-yes. In that chest. Kenius runs to open the chest. He picks up a tube. Kenius: Is this Dalek DNA? Steveun: Yes, that's it. Leftovers from the Time War. Kenius: If we inject Dalek DNA into the force field.... Nacreus: We'd Dalek-proof the planet. Anything can go in and out, except Daleks. That's genius! Kenius: Steven...or...whatever your name was. Hurry! *gives him the tube* Inject this into the force field. Steveun: Is this aproved? Nacreus: Yes. Steveun: Very well. *injects the Dalek DNA into the force field using the machine* Meanwhile in space, as the spaceship was about to enter the orbit of Gallifrey, it gets pushed back. Dalek: ERROR! ERROR! WE CANNOT ENTER! ERROR! Davros: My bad feeling is justified, it seems. Those kids escaping....They warned them. GHAHAAAA! That guy is gonna pay for not contacting me earlier. Dalek: What shall be do? What shall we do? Davros: Skaro. We must return to Skaro. I need to have a little chat with someone. Back in the TL Lab: Raylu: Kenius, that was amazing. They didn't teach us about essence of the force field at school. Nacreus: That is an advanced technique. You were supposed to learn that in the last year at the Time Lord Academy. Maya: How'd you know about? Kenius: I like to read stuff. I checked the academy's library before the last class. Raylu: Impressive. Kenius: Hehe. ... Well, we saved Gallifrey, but now I think it's time for me to go. Nacreus: WAIT! You can.....I can't believe I'm saying this, stay. Kenius: Wait...REALLY?! Nacreus: Well...you DID doom our planet, but you also saved us from that doom. No a hundred year old kid could've come with that up. Kenius: So then that means? Nacreus: You can go back at the Academy with these 2. Raylu: :O KENIUS! You can come back! Kenius: I'm speechless! Nacreus: Now come on you three. You have to get some sleep before waking up tomorow. In Nacreus's Tardis, as they were headed back: Nacreus: There's something I don't understand. Yes, the house is a Tardis. We made it like that so we wouldn't have to build the entire house of the academy. But I made sure to lock it's time traveling options. It could only have been activates is a password was inputed. Raylu: Maybe we could try to find out what hap-... Nacreus: No. You 3 already did enough. I don't want you messing anything else. Leave the investigations to me. Raylu: Alright... Nacreus pulls some levers. Nacreus: There. We're in front of the house. Maya: What are you going to do now? Nacreus: Well..I have some more stuff to talk with the principal. I'm a surprise guest tomorow. Raylu: Not that much of a suprise now, is it? Nacreus: After all that happened today...the surprise not being a surprise is the least of my problems. Raylu: I suppose that's right. Nacreus: Now, go. Kenius: Goodbye President Nacreus. And thank you. A few minutes later, Maya enters her and Heather's room: Heather: MAYA! Maya: Why are you awake? Heather: You just left like that in the middle of the night. I was worried. I couldn't sleep. Maya: You...were worried? Heather: Well of course I was. You might be silly, but you're my silly sister. Maya: ... Thanks. In Raylu and Kenius's room: Raylu: Ah, finally sleeping. Kenius: Yea. Today was.....wow. Raylu: You know...I was with you the whole day. I don't remember us going to the library. Kenius: Hehe. Raylu: What? Kenius: I never read anything about essences. I was just throwing random ideas around. I was lucky that such a thing was actually a thing. Raylu: So...you lied to the president? Kenius: Hey, it all turned out alright in the end, didn't it? I was alllowed to return. Raylu: You....wow. Just...wow is all I can say right now. On Skaro, Davros enters a dark room. There is a screen there, that he activates. There is a person on the screen. ???: D-davros. Davros: Why did you not contact me? ???: I...I just wanted to complete phase one. Davros: PHASE ONE?! THERE ARE NO PHASES, YOU IDIOT. Once our plan gets in motion, all the phases will happen at the same time. Or is our deal off? ???: N-no. Of course is isn't. Davros: Are you aware Gallifrey put as force field around the planet? ???: WHAT? Davros: It's your fault, you know? If you would've contacted me... *sigh*...At least the Dark Spore made it trough. ???: I....I think I might be able to break the force field. I could make up for the "no contacting" part. Davros: NO! I don't want you messing everything else. You're such an idiot that you might strengten the force field instead of destroying it or something. This time....I'm taking charge. Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Davros